


The Decision

by gemstoneopal



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Shan Yu as Genghis Khan, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstoneopal/pseuds/gemstoneopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shan-Yu muses on what to do with his belligerent men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

Shan-Yu was furious. The tribe was stirring against him. They wanted blood and fighting, to get the wealth of the people they conquered. They were not used to a lifestyle without it. There had been far too much peace in recent year- it was time for another invasion. Shan-Yu considered his options carefully. The people in the western lands were backwards, with little wealth that could be plundered. No, they needed somewhere with enough wealth, women, and power to be worthy of being conquered by the descendants of the mighty Mongols.

Shan-Yu sat in his tent as he considered the options. North of the steppe was Russia. While there was some wealth there, it was both limited and west, with far too much land and snow between his people and the treasure and not enough fighting to keep his people busy. No, Russia would not do. He considered India, with its many treasures, but also its many armies. No, they didn’t have enough of an army to beat the highly trained Indian one. That was not an option. The only other option was China. Their wealth was impressive and their women beautiful. And best of all, their standing army was small and relatively poorly trained in comparison to the Huns. Yes. An invasion of the Chinese Empire would be just the thing. He smirked cruelly as he stepped out of the tent into the light.

 

“Are you all ready for some fun?!”


End file.
